


007. I'm A Detective

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: “How’d you find me?” “I’m a detective, it’s what I do.” “My mom told you, didn’t she?”Eremika - Minor





	007. I'm A Detective

Hiding up a tree in his backyard for several hours was not how Eren had planned to spend his Saturday. What he wanted to do was go hang out with his friends, Mikasa and Armin, at the park, but instead his mom had wanted him to clean his room and the bathroom before going out. So, instead of spending all day cleaning his room and the bathroom, which would only cause him to end up being grounded when he fought with his mom about not wanting to clean his room, again.

Eren was contemplating leaving the tree and going to the park anyway and deal with his mom later, but a familiar voice caught his attention. “Eren, come on down. You’ve caused you’re mother enough problems for today.” The voice called. “Go away Hannes.” Eren growled, moving in the tree slightly, enough that he can see Hannes and Hannes can see him. “Haha, Eren, come on.” Hannes chuckled, his arm waving for him to come down. “No.” Eren huffed, looking away from the blonde man.

Hannes sighed and slightly shook the branch Eren’s foot was on. “Hey!” Eren hollered, his foot instantly retreated closer to the rest of his body on a higher branch. “Eren, I’ve asked nicely twice, and I’m asking for a third time, please come down.” Hannes pleaded, standing at the base of the tree, looking up at the young boy. “Or what? You’re going to come up and get me? You’ll fall and break your other hip.” Eren sneered, doubtful of the older man’s possible attempts to get him out of the tree.

Much to the boys surprise, instead of climbing up the tree, Hannes had simply walked back towards the Jaeger's backdoor. “Wait! Where are you going?” Eren asked, slightly climbing down the tree to where he was barely in the tree and just hanging from one of the tree’s limbs. Hannes turned back around and smiled at the boy. “Well, since you’re not coming down I was going to go the park and tell your friends, Armin and Mikasa, that your stuck in a tree and won’t be able to come.” Hannes reasoned, quickly turning back around and continuing to walk toward the house.

There was no way Eren was going to deal with Mikasa, or Armin, worrying about him being stuck in a tree. Eren quickly climbed down the tree and ran over to Hannes before grabbing his hand, trying to pull the man to a stop. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I’ll go clean my room, just don’t tell them I was stuck in a tree.” Eren pleaded. Hannes turned back to the boy and crouched down to his level. “All right I won’t tell them, but you gotta start listening’ to your mom more often kid. Alright?” Hannes asked. Eren huffed a “Fine.” rolling his eyes, but unable to keep the grin off his face.

The two men walked back to the Jaeger’s house. “Hey Hannes?” Eren asked, looking up at the older man. “Yes Eren?” Hannes asked, looking at the boy. “How’d you find me in the first place?” Eren asked, trying to keep up with the man on question. “Eren, I’m a detective, it’s what I do.” Hannes scoffed. “My mom told you, didn’t she?” Eren questioned. “No, she didn’t know where you were. That’s why she called me.” Hannes informed. 

Eren had stopped walking and was very confused. “Hannes, if my mom didn’t tell you were I was then who did?” Eren asked. “Um, I don’t quite remember.” Hannes sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “It was Mikasa wasn’t it?” Eren asked, sighing already practically knowing the answer before it could slip through the other man’s lips. 

A laughing “Yeah.” Was all Eren could hear from the older man as he opened the back door and was immediately enwrapped in a bone-crushing hug by his mother, that is before being promptly sent to his room for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
